Yes
by tika12001
Summary: "He finds me sexually attractive." "He finds you sexually attractive," Jane scoffed, "Maura, he'd find a garbage can sexually attractive." "Well, I'd like to think I'm a bit more attractive than a garbage can." Jane rolled her eyes. Maura was lost in thought. "Do YOU find me sexually attractive?" she asked, and Jane choked. "What? No!" she gasped. "Oh," Maura said, and walked away.


**Title: Yes**

**Author: tika12001**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: "He finds me sexually attractive." "He finds you sexually attractive," Jane scoffed, "Maura, he'd find a garbage can sexually attractive." "Well, I'd like to think I'm a bit more attractive than a garbage can." Jane rolled her eyes. Maura was seemingly lost in thought. "Do YOU find me sexually attractive?" she suddenly asked, and Jane choked. "What? No!" she gasped. "Oh," Maura said, and then walked away while Jane wondered what on earth had just happened.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, make no money, but man I wish I did cause I am BROKE. :-P**

_R&IR&IR&I_

Honestly, it all started innocently enough.

A new detective started at the precinct. His name was Timothy Fletcher, and he was, Jane had to admit, exceptionally handsome. He knew it too, she could tell just from the way he held himself as he introduced himself. It was quite probable that he was rather shocked when Jane did not succumb to his charms, but his attention was quickly taken away from her when Maura came upstairs.

"Maura? What are you doing up here so early?"

"It's not early," Maura replied with one eyebrow raised. "We agreed we would meet for lunch on our lunch break, which started at 12:30. It is now precisely," she checked her watch while Jane tilted her head in amusement, "12:34."

"So you're late?" Jane smiled fondly as Maura nodded seriously.

"Yes, my apologies, but I had business that could not wait."

"Pretty sure the corpses aren't going anywhere, Maura."

Maura opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, before finally saying, "I had to pee."

"Ah, well, in that case!" Jane started collecting her belongings, stowing each item in its respective place on her belt or in a pocket. "God, I can't believe it's 12:30 already."

"12:34," Frost corrected her with a grin.

("12:35," Maura updated them all, but no one paid attention.)

"Time flies when you're having fun," added Korsak and Jane scoffed.

"Solving murders, you mean? Oh yes, real fun. Barrels of laughs."

"Maybe we should grab something to go and bring it back here so you can continue working?" Maura asked, and Jane shook her head.

"Nah, I need a break, I'm getting to that point where I read the same line 5 times in a row and still not get what it's saying."

"Lack of concentration! Usually bought on by a state of exhaustion or simply a case of overworking the eye muscles, the best way to treat it is..."

"Coffee?" Jane asked hopefully, holding open the door so Maura could leave in front of her.

"No. I was going to say, the best way to treat it is to do exactly as we're doing. We're having a break, allowing our senses to focus on other stimuli so that when you return, your brain is fresh and relaxed." As Maura pushed the down button on the elevator, she added, "A green tea may also be beneficial in refreshing your mind and body in preparation for further periods of focused concentration."

"Is there caffeine in green tea?" Jane asked, gesturing for Maura to walk into the elevator first.

"Yes, but only in minute amounts." Maura strode in and pushed the button while Jane followed behind.

"How minute is minute?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm not even going to start on the grammatical structuring of that sentence. A cup of coffee generally speaking can have anywhere from 40 to 85mg per 100mL. Green tea has 0.01mg of caffeine per 100mL." A voice yelled out to hold the elevator, so Jane put an arm out to keep the doors open.

"Huh, no wonder I don't like it."

"Oh Jane," Maura sighed, shaking her head, just as Det. Timothy Fletcher entered the lift. Jane narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned lecherously at Maura.

"Why, hello! I don't believe we've met. My name is Timothy Fletcher, _Detective_ Timothy Fletcher."

Maura smiled politely and held out her hand in order to shake his. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles."

"Ah!" Fletcher murmured, taking her hand, twisting it slightly so that her palm faced the ground and lifting it to his lips for a soft kiss. "A doctor, hey? And may I ask what it is that you do here, my dear Doctor Maura?"

Maura's brow had furrowed as Fletcher had lifted her hand to his mouth, but now a hesitant smile appeared on her face. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Ah, an important lady then! My goodness, you must be absolutely brilliant to have scored the position of Chief Medical Examiner," Fletcher murmured, smiling smarmily.

"What floor do you need, Detective Fletcher?" Jane broke in at this point, irritated.

"Ah, well I heard you girls discussing your plans for lunch, so I was thinking perhaps I could tag along? Welcome the new guy, so to speak?" Fletcher's eyes didn't leave Maura as he spoke, his gaze moving up and down her body continuously. Maura squirmed slightly.

"Girls? Really?" Jane asked in disbelief, half stepping in front of Maura and raising one eyebrow as the elevator started moving. "First of all, we are women, _professional_ women. Secondly, you are _not invited_ to lunch. _Ever_. Maura and I want to spend some private time together, and that means _without you._"

"Jane!" Maura gasped, putting a hand on Jane's arm, and Jane felt her hackles lowering slightly with the soothing touch. She stepped back so that she was standing beside Maura and grounded herself by lifting her hand to place it on Maura's back. Fletcher kept smiling for a few seconds but suddenly the smile was wiped off his face as he looked between the two of them.

"Wait... really?"

"Really... what?" Jane asked, irritation lacing her voice even as she verbalised her confusion. Maura rubbed her arm in continuous soothing circles.

"You guys are _dykes?_"

Jane's jaw dropped. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"God, of all the women in Boston, the two hottest have to be fucking each other," Fletcher mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, looking for all the world like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"We are _not..._" Jane started, but stopped when she felt Maura squeeze her arm slightly.

"I'm sure you can understand Detective Fletcher, that our relationship is complicated and not something that we wish to discuss in detail. I apologize for any misconceptions, but it is true that neither Jane nor I are interested in pursuing a relationship with you. I do offer you my sincere apologies however."

Fletcher grunted.

"I must also say that you have stunning musculature and your facial muscles and structuring is very symmetrical. I've no doubt that you will find a suitable female to fulfil your body's desires incredibly easily."

Fletcher frowned at her. "Huh?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "She means you're hot."

Maura looked up at Jane. "I'm sorry... was I being wordy again?"

"Just a little bit," Jane replied and Maura grinned, holding eye contact for a beat or two longer than strictly necessary.

Fletcher, meanwhile, had pushed himself off the wall and stood tall as the doors slid open. "Well, in that case I thank you, Dr Isles. Detective Rizzoli," he tilted his head in acknowledgement to Jane before striding out of the elevator, the swagger already back in his gait. Jane immediately turned to Maura.

"You lied!"

"I did not!" Maura rebuked, looking horrified by the mere suggestion. "I told him that our relationship is complicated, and the word 'relationship' can cover all manner of things, friends, relatives, associates, lovers... I also told him that neither of us are interested in pursuing a relationship with him and that part is correct isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"So there you have it." Maura sighed, gazing wistfully into the distance as they started walking to Boston Joes. "You have to admit though that he _is_ rather handsome. His facial structure is..."

"Please stop."

"What?"

Jane gestured wildly. "That! That... thing you do where you talk about things."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "The thing I do where I talk about things?"

"Yes." Jane nodded, grateful that Maura seemed to understand.

"You are an interesting woman, Jane."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You! Just your reaction!"

"My reaction?" Jane held out an arm to stop Maura so she could look both ways. Once satisfied the road was clear, she lowered her arm and allowed Maura to cross.

"To Detective Fletcher's flirting."

"That wasn't flirting, that was... a mating call for... men trying to get women _way_ out of their league."

Maura rolled her eyes as Jane held open the door for her. "He simply finds me sexually attractive, Jane. I have an hourglass figure; my well proportioned breasts and hips suggest to men that my ability for child rearing is high... he is not thinking consciously when he looks at me."

Jane scoffed. "He finds you sexually attractive. He'd find a..." she looked about wildly, her gaze finally settling on... "a garbage can sexually attractive!"

"Well, I'd like to think I'm a little bit more attractive than a garbage can." Jane simply rolled her eyes in response, joining the queue. Maura followed behind, seemingly lost in thought. "Do _you_ find me sexually attractive?"

Jane choked as several people ahead of them in the queue turned around curiously. "What? No!"

"Oh." Maura considered this for a moment. "I'm going back to the precinct."

"What? But we haven't had lunch yet!"

"I suddenly find that I have lost my appetite. I will see you later."

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura just before she left. "Have I upset you?"

"No, of course not. I'll see you later."

Maura walked away, and Jane wondered what the hell had just happened. "Buh-bow! Shut down," the guy ahead of her muttered under his breath.

"You got something to say to me?" Jane asked, pulling her jacket back so that both her gun and badge were on display. The guy turned around, paled and shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think so."

As everyone in the queue suddenly and magically completely lost interest in Jane, she frowned down at the floor.

How was she going to fix this little pickle?

_R&IR&IR&I_

"So... you and Maura are dykes, huh?" Frost asked, as soon as Jane walked back into the bullpen.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

Frost shook his head and laughed. "That's what Detective Fletcher's been telling everyone."

"Of course he has." Jane leaned back against her chair and sighed heavily. "Cause that's _just_ what I need right now."

Frost frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." Frost crossed his arms on his desk, looked at Jane and waited.

Finally, "Maura's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well... I _think_ she's mad at me."

Frost raised an eyebrow. "So why do you _think_ she's mad at you."

Jane winced. "I told her I didn't find her sexually attractive."

"Huh?" Frost looked dumbfounded, and Jane had to bite back a laugh.

"She asked me! What was I supposed to say?"

"She... asked... you? She _asked_ you?"

"Yes!" Jane stood up and started pacing, ignoring the curious glances of other officers in the room. They knew Jane well enough to leave her alone when she was in a pacing mood though, so none of them looked at her too long. "We were talking about Fletcher and then she just _asked_ me. What was I supposed to say?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly! What would you say if I asked you 'Do you find me sexually attractive?"

"Yes." The reply was instantaneous and Jane turned to stare incredulously at a very red faced Frost.

"What?"

"I mean nooo."

"You just said yes."

"I also said no."

"So why did you say yes?"

"Uh... I misunderstood the question?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you?"

"Frost!" Jane threw herself down in her seat and rubbed her eyes. "This isn't helping me."

"Okay, I said yes."

"You said yes."

"Yes, but the only reason I said yes is because I know that the attraction will never go anywhere and therefore it's _really_ a no, not a yes."

Jane's jaw dropped. "What?"

"So maybe the fact that you said no so quickly really infers that you actually meant yes."

Jane let her gaze drift. "That... actually kinda makes sense."

"Yes it does." Frost nodded contently, turning back to his computer. The silence didn't last long.

"Wait, no."

"Hmm?"

"But then that means I like Maura."

"Uh huh."

"In _that_ way."

"Yup."

Jane threw a book at Frost. "You're not helping me!"

"I'm supposed to be helping you now?"

"You're my partner!"

"Not in things like this."

Jane threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever. I'm going to talk to Maura."

"Make sure you tell her of your newfound sexual attraction to her, okay?"

"Shut up."

"Ow!"

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Are you mad at me?" Jane asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You're not looking at me."

Maura sighed, lifted her gaze to glance quickly in Jane's direction. "There, I looked."

Jane was frozen in place. "You're wearing glasses."

"Yes, I am, how astute of you to notice."

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"I am wearing glasses because I need them."

"I've never seen you wear glasses before."

Maura sighed, pulled the glasses off and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "That is because I generally prefer contact lenses."

"So why are you wearing glasses today?"

"I need to get a new set of contact lenses. The last set has a tear in one of them."

Quietly, "I like you in glasses."

"Jane, aside from your apparent need to fit the word 'glasses' into almost every sentence you speak, is there some purpose to your coming down here to see me?"

"Yes."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Yes."

"Yes...?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused, is this some practical joke or something?"

"No! I mean... yes."

"Yes, it _is_ a practical joke?"

"No, it's not. Yes."

"_What?_"

"To your earlier question. Yes."

"My earlier...?"

"Your earlier question. At the coffee shop."

"My earlier question at the coffee shop."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, my answer is yes."

Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please stop talking in riddles."

"You asked me if I found you sexually attractive."

"Oh. That question."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yes."

"Wait. Yes?"

"Yeah."

Maura stood up. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That we really are dykes and you didn't actually lie or 'omit information' to Detective Fletcher this afternoon? Quite possibly."

"Does it mean I can kiss you, is what I meant?"

"Oh. Well, I guess the answer to that question is..."

"Yes?" Maura walked over to Jane's side.

"Yes."

"Good." Maura stood on tiptoes, lifted her mouth and...

"Wait."

Maura groaned. "What?"

"Do _you_ find _me_ sexually attractive?"

Maura shook her head and smiled. "Shut up Jane."

"But I really..." Jane suddenly found she couldn't speak anymore. When Maura finally pulled back, Jane mumbled. "I really wanna know the answer."

"Oh my God," Maura huffed in frustration, "_yes_ Jane!"

"Okay then."

"Can you take me home now?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm really beginning to like that word..."

Jane smiled, reached down and took Maura's hand in her own. "Me too."

_R&IR&IR&I_

It started out quite innocently, but if the walls in Maura's bedroom could speak, they would tell you it turned out not so innocently.

They would also tell you that the word 'yes' is apparently quite popular.

END.

**Okay, so this was just a little piece of fluff that I wanted to get out quickly, so please review if you liked it!**

**Now, I do have a question... does anyone know of, or is anyone, a beta reader? I am currently writing a Rizzoli and Isles novel length story and I'm reading it and rereading it so many times that I'm going cross eyed... I'm over 31,000 words in so far and I just need someone to have a look, tell me if there are any inconsistencies and just be someone for me to hash over ideas with so I don't go completely insane with it all. If you can help me at ALL, please PM me and let me know! :-D**

**Thanks guys! :-D xoxo**


End file.
